


Young Guns

by JackiLeigh



Series: Feds and Fakes [7]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Somebody is making crossroads deals with the U.S. Military complex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The song from this movie is going through my head as I write this. This is not going to be a shot-um-up kinda story. For one thing, I don’t write those type stories. And for another, I couldn’t kill off my boys, it would make me too sad.

Washington D.C. was not a usual destination for the Winchester brothers. They had friends in D.C. for sure. But they also had the prospect of the FBI looming large. Even though they did have a friend or two in the FBI, these friends could not and would not stand up for them. The brothers knew that and understood. They had ‘done’ too much in the eyes of the law to ever be considered anything by cold-blooded savage killers; even though that moniker could not be further from the truth. Dean pulled the Impala into a parking spot in front of one of Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo’s favorite water holes. Sam and Dean got out of the car and strolled into the bar, taking a seat in the back near the back exit. As was their custom, Dean ordered a burger and fries. He loved greasy pub food. Sam turned his nose up at his brother’s choice. But he, too had to order a sandwich when he saw no salad choices on the menu.

Dean could not help but grin at his brother’s predicament. He admired his little brother for eating healthy and all that. But, he didn’t, and he was in good shape. Dean just couldn’t figure out why Sam made such a fuss all the time about it.

“We don’t even know if Tony will show up. And, here we are eating this awful food for nothing.” Sam said as he wrinkled up his brow, again, at the menu selections.

“You are such a girl!” Dean stated as he took a swig of his beer.

“Dude, shut up!” Sam shot back.

Dean just grinned as he surveyed the scene, hoping that Tony would decide to make an appearance.

Tony had had another long day with Gibbs. He had been told to go out and get food for the group. He didn’t feel like going far and he liked the greasy fair McKinney’s Bar offered. He called in his order as he was leaving the NCIS parking garage. With traffic, by the time he got there, everything should be ready. He walked in the door almost 10 minutes ahead of schedule. Good, he said to himself nothing can go wrong now, nothing can…shit! What are Sam and Dean doing here? I don’t have time for this.

Tony knew that they would not risk getting caught. It had to be something big. He sighed and made his way over to the table. He motioned to Maggie, the waitress, to bring the food over when it was ready.

Tony fell into the booth beside Sam. “Do I want to know why you two are in town?”

“Probably not.” Sam admitted.

Oh great. Tony thought. “What is it…vamps nest…killer clowns? What?”

“Crossroad demon deals.” Dean answered.

Tony just looked at Dean. He had no idea what a crossroads demon deal was.

“It has to be made where two roads cross. You bury certain things and then you say an incantation, and….” Dean stated.

“Are you talking about summoning a demon?” Tony asked, knowing he was right and hating the fact that he even knew that much.

Both Sam and Dean nodded.

“How do you…?” Sam started.

Tony shook his head. “Back in Baltimore…we had a few kids, aspiring Satanists if you will. All they managed to do was to catch things on fire. I, at first, thought that they were just amateur pyros. But, what with the other evidence we found. It was scary, and they were just starting out.”

“For some reason a lot of contracts are being made with military personnel lately.” Sam stated.

Tony looked at him for a moment. “I won’t ask you how you came to know that. I’m not sure….” Tony didn’t know what to make of that. He didn’t know how many people did that, if any. It’s not like there are surveys out on such things. “Okay, I really don’t want to know this. But, I guess I’m going to have to find it out. Who told you…how do you know?”

“Crowley…he told us.” Dean hesitated.

“What? What’s the problem?” The agent asked. “Who is Crowley? What’s his first name?”

“You won’t believe it.” Sam added.

Tony looked at Sam and then back at Dean.

“What?” Tony demanded as he glanced at his phone. He was surprised Gibbs hadn’t called him to see where he was yet.

“He’s the…the King of Hell.” Dean stated.

“Ain’t that Satan’s job title?” Tony paused. “Good ole Lucifer?”

“Well, there was kind of an overthrow. Crowley locked Lucifer in a cage.” Dean explained.

“Won’t hear about that in Sunday School.” Tony said, shaking his head. 

The brothers didn’t say anything else for a few moments. Not until after the waitress delivered Tony’s order to the table and walked away.

“If I’m not mistaken, the only possible thing that we humans have that would interest a demon is our souls, right?” Tony asked.

The brothers nodded.

“So,” Tony said, talking it out. “Are we talking about your average solider or are you talking about the commanders, the higher ups?”

The Winchesters looked at one another. They didn’t know the answer. Crowley never said.

“It’s pretty important, you guys. The average G.I. won’t have much intel. But the higher up you get….” Tony shuttered.

“Soldiers are giving demons military secrets.” Sam said.

“But what are the soldiers getting in return?” Tony asked. “What the hell can be so attractive to give up secrets, possibly commit treason?”

Tony’s phone rang, and he nearly leapt out of his seat. He knew who it was, so he didn’t bother to answer. He just jumped up and grabbed the bag. He started to run out the door. Then he turned back to his friends.

“Sorry guys, I gotta run.” Tony held up the bag of food. “Come by my place after work.”

Both Sam and Dean nodded. They had a few hours to kill, so they decided to summons Crowley and get more information.

“What kind of deal are these people being offered, Crowley?” Dean asked after they had summoned him and trapped him.

Crowley just grinned. He knew that he was walking into a trap when Sam and Dean called. But, he really needed the Winchester’s help. Whatever these demons had planned, if they managed to carry it out, it could mean the end of his reign. And he could not, would not, have that. This King of Hell was going to stay king for as long as possible. Any band of demons trying to gain control had better be prepared to defend their treasonous actions to the death. Because when Crowley found out who they were, he was going to kill them. But, not before he had a little fun torturing them.

Usually Crowley paid little attention to what went on ‘up top’ as far as politics and the like. But, if his opposition could get somebody in military power and then bring that power into the White House, that could put demons in charge. Not that that would be a bad thing, not bad at all. As long as he was the one pulling the strings. Maybe Crowley would let them all do all the work for him. He could let the Winchesters identify his most dangerous threats. He could let the other demons build the relations he would need. He would allow them to set things in motion. Then all he would have to do would be to step in at the right time and take over. 

Crowley laughed, thinking to himself. Yes, that would be perfect.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

“You trust this ‘King of Hell’ guy?” Tony asked as he brought back a couple of beers for Sam and Dean, as he still managed to carry and drink from his own. He never asked the brothers how they got into his apartment. But, he wasn’t surprised to see they had already helped themselves to his beer. Dean was on his sofa flipping through channels, and Sam was in his lounge chair, trying to adjust the footrest.

Dean shook his head. “Hell no!” He paused to take a long swig. “Crowley’s not the least bet trustworthy. He wants something. And he’ll be straight with us until he gets what he wants.

Tony looked at Sam. “I’m sensing a ‘but.’”

“We don’t know his endgame.” Sam admitted. “We don’t know how he’ll twist this to his advantage.” 

Tony just looked at them both.

“He twists everything to his advantage.” Dean added. “That’s just what he does.”

“Get rid of him. Why not just…?” Tony suggested.

“It’s not…it’s not that easy. We’ve tried.” The elder Winchester stated.

“What is he, immortal?” Ton asked.

“Pretty much.” Sam replied. 

“It’s not like I can go around asking Generals and other military leaders if they had made deal with…. What’s his name?” 

“Crowley.” Sam and Dean said at the same time.

“I take it there’s no horns or pitchfork.? Tony sorta stated, sorta asked, almost joking.

“He’s in his forties with a receding hair line, kinda short and chubby. And, he has an English accent.” Dean replied.

“He wears a suit coat and slacks, and he looks like a regular person.”

“Hum, kind of disappointing.” 

Sam and Dean just looked at Tony in surprise.

“He sounds normal.” Tony stated.

“He makes up for it by being an enormous pain in the ass.” Dean replied.

“I’m still not sure how I can help you guys. This…this is so above and beyond my paygrade.” Tony stated.

“It’s above our paygrade, too, Tony.” Dean stated. He was getting hungry. He had started to look through the phonebook for a local pizza joint that delivered.

“It would be…if we actually got paid, that is.” Sam added.

“This is…I don’t even know where to go from here. What do I do with what you told me?” Tony said. “Is there anything that causes you to lose your appetite?” He asked Dean. Tony had absolutely no desire to eat right now.

Dean just looked up at him for a moment. “Witches…with all the body fluids.” He made a face. “It’s disgusting.”

Tony then looked at Sam who just shrugged.

Dean made the call while Sam and Dean waited. He hung up the phone. “So, we just need to keep our country's military leaders from selling their souls to the King of Hell.”

“It’s not like they advertise when they do it. What are we supposed to do? Bust in and break up the party?” Tony asked, jokingly.

Both Winchesters nodded.

“That’s usually how we do it.” Sam admitted.

Tony shook his head. “How do you know when and where these things happen?”

“Research and scuttlebutt.” Dean answered.

“What am I going to tell Gibbs?” Tony said more to himself. But the brothers heard him.

Dean shook his head. “You can’t tell him anything. He won’t understand.”

“I have to give him some reason I’m not at work.”

Sam thought for a minute. “You got any vacation days coming up?”

“I do, but…I don’t take vacation. I haven’t taken one since I joined NCIS.”

“You should have lots of time saved up then.” Dean stated.

“I do. But, it’s not that simple.” Tony explained. “Gibbs is an investigator. He knows me well enough to know when I’m acting…off. If I do anything HE deems weird he WILL look into it.”

“Tell him you’re heading out of town. You’ve got relatives in New York.” Dean offered. “Your cousin, Crispy…whatever, in England?”

“That could work.” Tony stated. “Unless we get caught.”

Sam nodded. “We take the risk every day.”

Tony nodded. “I would lose my job if I am caught with you guys. Feds don’t fair too good in prison.”

“Then we won’t get caught.” Dean replied.

Tony sighed. He knew he had to help the Winchesters. His adopted brothers, but. He was afraid…the King of Hell, Lucifer…all that! He was not particularly religious. But, he had read the bible. He had even peeked at Revelations. He knew how it all ended. He was in no desire to rush things along. But, the sooner he helped the Winchesters with this…whatever this was, the sooner they could be on their way.

“So, these demons. What to they do, possess people?” Tony asked.

The brothers nodded.

Holy Shit! He had just jokingly asked the question. “Great, that’s freakin’ wonderful? Tony paced as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“There is a way to tell if a human is possessed.” Sam said, offering Tony a little hope. “Their eyes go black.”

Tony stopped pacing immediately and looked at Sam. “That’s…that’s actually a thing?”

Dean stopped looking for the pizza guy. “What? What have you seen?”

“Holy Hell!” Tony said, putting both hands to his head. He shook his head. “It’s perfect, freaking perfect.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“Ron Sacks, FBI Special Agent and NCIS Liaison with Tobias Fornell.” Tony started. “He…I thought it was the light, or I was still a little hung over or something. But, his eyes. They were black. Then, he blinked and….”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: I know Sacks is an easy target since Tony doesn’t like him. But, I really didn’t want to use any of the others. He’s the extra I was the most indifferent about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“You sure this is not personal?” Dean asked noting Tony’s attitude. 

Tony stared at him for a second. “I don’t like the guy. Slacks is an incredible pain in my ass. He accused me of murder. And even after it was proved I didn’t do it…he still thinks I got away with it.”

“Slacks?” Sam asked.

Dean chuckled.

“Just my little play on his name.” Tony stated. “He hates it. But, I promise you. This is not…. It has nothing to do with that. I know I saw his eyes change, as sure as I am seeing you right now.”

The Winchesters nodded.

“We are, essentially, at the same level as far as job titles and security. About mid-level. I have more clearance then the junior agents on my team. But, not as much as a Team Lead. Of course, the major difference is the type of cases. We deal with Navy and Marine cases. The FBI deals with everything, military and civilian.”

“What are you going to do?” Tony asked. “Fornell might be an issue.”

Dean shook his head. “Toby won’t be a problem.

Tony just looked at the elder Winchester. He was very, very shocked. “Toby? He thought he was the only person, in the world, who called Tobias, Toby.”

“How do you guys know Agent Fornell?” 

“We met him in a bar in D.C.” Sam said. “He recognized us. He told us he would have arrested us if he hadn’t been so drunk. We figured we were safe then, and we were. The longer we sat there and the more he drank…he began to talk about his wife and his daughter. He talked about his time in the military.”

“As it turned out…” Dean continued. “Toby and our dad had known each other. Dad had run up against the police and Fornell vouched for him as a fellow a follow military man. They had met as some bar just over the border in Virginia. Then Fornell asked about what Dad did. He didn’t understand why John would be hunting in the city. People didn’t hunt in the city.”

“So…you explained?”

Dean nodded. “Sort of…didn’t go into too much detail.”

“He already thought Dad was crazy for hunting in the city.” Sam added. “But, actually he was a little more open to it then we thought he would be. He had lived in a hunted house as a kid. And he was pretty sure his dorm room, in college, had been haunted. Possibly the whole floor he lived on, or maybe it was the entire building. He just said weird shit happened ALL the time.”

“I did not know that about Toby.” Tony admitted. “…probably not good for your psych eval to admit you’ve seen Casper.”

Sam and Dean chuckled.

“Probably not.” Sam agreed.

“Agent Fornell isn’t going to tell you all this the first time he meets you.” Tony stated.

“No, you’re right. We found a lot out when we helped him with Emma.” Dean replied.

Tony was shocked. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Fornell called us when Emma started talking about the old lady in her closet.” Dean continued. “He just trusted us because of John, I guess. It was just the ghost of a little old lady. She was attracted to Emma. Emma was about the same age as her granddaughter. The lady missed her granddaughter. Her ghost was attracted to Emma. But, Toby didn’t like it. He wondered if his childhood or college ghosts had followed him after all this time and was targeting his daughter. He could hear two people talking in Emma’s room when he knew that there were not two people in the room.”

“So, you what? Sent a sweet old lady to hell?” Tony asked.

“Not all people who stay behind are evil. She was just a bit confused. She thought she was still alive and that Emma was her granddaughter. Her actual granddaughter was very much alive. And was all grown up living with her husband and two kids in another state.” Sam explained.

“We encouraged her to let go and go into the light.” Dean added.

“That’s an actual thing?” Tony asked.

Dean nodded. “I guess so. Several of them have told us that they see a light.”

“So, okay, Fornell might to be open to ghosts. But demons and possession…that’s just. That’s different. He’s not going to believe that his own man….” Tony stated.

“It’ll be simple enough to prove.” Dean stated. “We can trap it while it’s still inside Agent Sacks.”

“We can make a demon trap, and we have the demon blade.” Sam stated as if he was talking about having milk and eggs in the fridge.

Tony shook his head. “Demon trap? Demon…? What the…!?” He looked at the brothers. “We are not going to kill a federal agent?”

Neither Winchester said anything. The pizza had arrived and they were hungry. They each took a piece and started to eat.

Tony looked at the two brothers. He was not sure he would be able to eat a slice. “Maybe you didn’t hear me.” Tony said, a chill running down his spine. “We are not going to kill a federal agent?”

Dean looked at the agent. ”It probably won’t come to that.”

“Probably?” DiNozzo asked.

“Most of the time it doesn’t.” Sam added.

“But, it could.” Dean cautioned.

Sam finished his first slice. “There are many factors that play into….”

Tony shook his head. “Guys, just…what are you…?”

“The human’s survival depends on a lot of things. It depends on how long the demon has been in residence. The longer they occupy a human, the more damage they tend to do and the longer it may take to get them out.” Dean told him.

“But, from what you’re saying, it doesn’t sound like it’s been in the agent that long.” If we can catch it before it decides to jump bodies, then….”

“What do you…jump bodies?” Tony asked.

Sam nodded. “They have to be invited in. But, they can jump bodies. That could be dangerous for Tobias. He could be next in line to be possessed. He has more access to those even higher up in the military.”

“That means any of us….” 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“Well, not us. We….” Both Dean and Sam pull their shirts down so that Tony can see their protection tattoos.

“I hate it when you guys come to town.” Tony snapped. “I always have issues when you come to town. Can’t you ever just drop by to say ‘Hi?’”

“Should I…?” Tony started. “I should.” He said after reading their expressions.

The brothers nodded.

“It’ll have to be a small one, somewhere that’s not obvious.” Tony replied. 

Sam and Dean looked at one another kind of surprised. They smiled. They had expected Tony would not like the needles and would be hard to convince.

“What?” Tony asked, seeing their expressions.

“We expected a fight.” Dean admitted.

“We don’t have time for all that.” Tony replied. “Too much is at stake.”

After a couple more beers Tony was ready to go. He and the Winchesters returned to Tony’s apartment an hour later with Tony’s left bicep sore and red from being newly inked. He had instructions and cream. He had no idea having a tattoo was so involved. He yawned and tried to stretch. But, his left bicep was still sore. 

“You two sleep out here. I’ll call Gibbs in the morning and tell him I will be out of town for the next few days.” Tony paused. “Crap!”

“What?” Dean asked.

“He usually comes over, checks on things. He feeds Cate.” Tony replied. “I need to get somebody to say that they will feed her. But, not actually do it. That is going to lead to more questions. Why would I want them to do that? Why would I want them to lie to Gibbs?”

“You’re making too much of….” Dean said shaking his head.

“If Gibbs is here and I walk into my apartment, and I am supposed to be out of town. God forbid, if you two walk in here…into a feds apartment…like you own the place!”

“Easy solve, Tony. We just check into a no-tell motel.” Dean replied. “We pay cash. Those places don’t care. They don’t pay attention to what you do. They don’t give a shit. And, that way, Gibbs can still come over to your place and take care of Cate.”

“Problem solved, Tony.” Sam replied. “Gibbs will think that you are out of town. And you can still help us, and….”

Tony nodded. “Okay, go head and find a place tonight. I’ll meet you there tomorrow. We’ll have to…I’ll find a way to get Slacks and Tobias out there. The rest will be up to you.” 

Dean nodded. 

“Don’t kill him, Dean.” Tony said, looking pointedly at the elder Winchester.

“I don’t plan on it.” Dean replied.

“Not good enough.” Tony stated.

“What do you want, Tony?” Sam said. “It’s risky business. The demon may try to get revenge on us. They know we try to save the human. Sometimes they destroy them from the inside. Sometimes the only thing keeping the person alive is the fact he or she is possessed. It’s sad, but it happens.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to save this one!” Tony declared. “I can’t go explaining the effects of demon possession on the human body to NCIS Director Vance or to the SecNav.

“What’s that?” Dean asked.

“Secretary of the Navy.” Tony replied.

“Oh…yeah.” Dean said, trying to imagine how that conversation might go. “That might….”

Tony nodded his head. “On second thought, I’ll give Tobias a heads up. He needs to know what you guys are up to.”

The brothers nodded as Tony made the call.

“Agent Fornell.” Tony said as soon as Toby finished his introduction.

There was a short pause. “You never call me. Gibbs always…. What, what’s wrong? Has something happened to Gibbs?”

Tony shook his head. “No, Tobias. That is not why I’m calling.”

“You called me by my first name. What’s…? This is serious!” The FBI agent replied.

“Something is going on with Sacks. He’s….” Tony replied

Tobias shook his head. “Tell me about it. He’s not been himself lately.”

Tony paused for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“Just his attitude has changed. He seems to think he’s the boss now.” Fornell paused. “And…it’s probably nothing. But…but his eyes, they…it’s creepy as hell.”

“They go black and then go back to normal.” Tony said.

“How did you know?” 

“I saw it. I saw his eyes.” Tony admitted.

“I need to find the Winchesters.” Tobias said, more talking to himself now, then to Tony. “This shit just reeks of Winchester.” He mumbled, not thinking that Tony could hear him.

Tony handed the phone over to Dean Winchester. “How ya doing, Tobias?”

“What? How do you…?” Tobias asked very surprised and confused.

“It’s a long boring story Tony will have to tell you one day.” Dean replied.

“Why are you in town?” Tobias asked.

“Military secrets…military security is being breached.” Dean stated.

“How is the FBI involved?” The agent asked.

“We are not entirely sure how much the FBI is involved. It seems to be only a few select agents.” Dean offered.

“So, it…nobody would suspect the FBI of stealing from NCIS.” Tobias concluded

“Also, probably the ones nobody would really expect of really having much intel. You guys probably see and hear things you probably shouldn’t all the time. Just from being in the environment.” The elder Winchester surmised.

“Tony said Sacks fits that description.”

“He does.” Fornell agreed.

“But…he said you do, too.” Dean said.

“What exactly are we talking about here?” Tobias was scared, Dean could hear it in his voice.

“Demons.” Dean said. There was no need to try to sugarcoat it. The agent needed to know what could happen to him. 

“Demons?” Fornell was almost speechless. He didn’t know what he expected. But, it had not been that. “Ugly bastard with horns and a tail. I haven’t seen….”

“Actually, not…really the King of Hell is a portly little man who has an English accent and likes to wear blazers.” Dean replied.

Tobias shook his head. “What? I don’t even…. What do you want me to do?” He finally asked.

“Agent Sack is…he’s possessed. We need to trap the demon and preform an exorcism.” Dean explained.

Dean waited. He looked at Tony and Sam, very concerned when he didn’t get any kind of immediate reply.

“What do I…? What if he…?” Dean could almost hear Fornell’s fear. “What if he…what if he founds out…what we’re trying to do?”

Dean answered, very matter-of-factly. “I would take the bullets out of his gun.”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The italics in this chapter is the demon talking.

A shiver ran up Fornell’s spine. Thankfully Sacks as not at his desk and the war-room as the agents called it was empty. Fornell slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and went over to the agent’s desk. He began to try to open drawers. 

“Damnet.” Tobias said, finding all but one of the drawers locked. He continued to look around him as he looked for something on Sack’s desk that might hold his keys. There was nothing obvious. So, the agent felt around under the desk. He came up empty there also. He then noticed an outlet behind the desk near the floor. A perfect place to hide a key and all you needed was a screwdriver. He had spotted one in the unlocked drawer. He then grabbed it and went to work. He unlocked the drawers and tried to move things around as little as possible looking for the gun. Most agents, Fornell noticed. Kept their guns in the drawer on the top and on the right-hand side. Sack was no different. However, Tobias didn’t find all his ammo there. 

Tobias emptied the clip and put it back in the gun. He also took all the boxes of ammo and locked them inside his own desk. But, not before he put things back just the way he found them. And he hoped and prayed that the demon did not know the difference between the feel and the weight of a gun with a full clip, as opposed to an empty one.

Tobias returned to his desk. He waited, watched, worked and worried until Sack and some other agents walked back into the war-room. He wanted witnesses, in case things went sideways for some reason. He called Sacks into his office and told him that they had found a clue and it was at a no-tell motel on the Virginia border. Sacks nodded. He headed back to his desk, unlocked his draw and removed his weapon. He grabbed his jacket from off the back of his seat.

Tobias kept looking over at his agent as he weaved through the busy streets of the city. He kept looking for signs of anything. But, as far as Fornell could tell, Sacks was being Sacks. There had been no change in his eyes. And there was no sign of the attitude he had encountered earlier in the week. Tobias sighed and gripped the wheel. He was not looking forward to meeting up with DiNozzo and the Winchesters. The only thing that really brought him any comfort, at all, was the fact the Sacks could not shoot anyone.

They pulled up in front of the motel and Tobias waited for Sacks to join him Fornell guided Sacks to the Room 14. Sacks gladly took the lead. It was all a part of the plan. But, despite the presence of a plan, Fornell was a nervous as hell. He had surprised himself, being able to keep things together this long. Give him a terrorist any day. At least he knew who his enemy was, it was an identifiable, visible, concrete…thing. This might as well have been smoke in the wind. Present for a moment and then leaving as easy and quickly as a strong breeze ruffles the leaves on a tree. 

It happened rapidly. Tobias knocked on the door. He stepped back quickly as Sacks was pulled into the room and sat down in a chair in the middle of the open area. And area that had odd figures, symbols and letter marked on the floor. Fornell looked on, in confusion, as the elder Winchester opened a bag of salt and started to pour. He made a solid ring, just outside the area of the writings that circled the chair Sam and Tony were busy tying Sacks’ arm and legs to.

Fornell was terrified by the noises and curses issuing from his second when the demon inside him realized he had been tricked. The moan, groans and screams were in human. And Tobias was sure, was causing Sacks a great deal of pain. 

“Don’t do this, Boys.” The demon growled, addressing both Winchesters. “You both know what it’s like down there. Why…?”

Sam didn’t reply. He just pulled the bonds tighter.

The demon’s black eyes glared at him. “I can’t wait to get you back downstairs, Sammy. I’m gonna peel your skin like a banana!” He screamed.

Tobias blood ran cold and his skin crawled. Sacks had probably seen their pictures, sure. They were on the FBI Most Wanted. But, the other stuff, Fornell turned a very unflattering shade of grey.

Tony for his part was sweating up a storm. The ropes were slipping through his hands and he was fumbling to tie the knots. He looked up at Sam after the demon made his threat. And he nearly lost it. Sam wasn’t taking any chances. And Tony could tell, Sam believed every word the demon said.

“Very old school, Dean. The salt and the sigils.” Sacks’ possessor stated. “You really think this is going to hold me?”

Dean grinned. “It is so far, isn’t it? You demonic piece of shit!”

“Big words for a pathetic little human!” Sacks’ demon declared.

Dean grinned again. He loved this part, the verbal sparring. “Well, I’m not the one tied to a chair held by a demon trap and a ring of salt made by said pathetic human, now am I?” He laughed when he saw the furry in Sack’s face.

This only served to piss the demon off more. He struggled in the bonds and screamed when the ropes, splashed with holy water, dug into his skin. “I’m looking forward to peeling your skin even more than I am Sammy’s!”

Dean sighed. “As entertaining as all that may be for you. I think you should be more concerned about going back…having failed your mission.”

The demon looked at Dean for a second. His expression changed as Dean’s realization dawned on him.

The demon shook his head vigorously. “No, you can’t…. You don’t….” He protested as he watched Sam. He was familiar with the book Sam was holding and he knew it would mean his end. Sam was gong to perform and exorcism and send him back. He needed a way out. He knew if he turned the chair over it would not land on the circle to break the ring. But maybe if he did. He would break the chair. That would set him free and maybe give him a weapon, in the form of a broken chair leg. Or, maybe, if he tilted the chair enough, he would cause one of them to step forward and smudge the symbols or disturb the ring and set him free that way. Whatever he tried, he was going to have to try it quick or, he was going to lose this body.

The demon began rocking the chair slowly, then he tried to make it rock harder. All his actions were stopped when Dean Winchester took out his weapon and put the it to Sacks’ head.

Sam began to read and the demon started to curse. Moments later Sacks’ body sagged against the restraints as the demon exited in a cloud of thick black smoke.

“Was that it?” Fornell asked as he watched the cloud enter the AC unit. 

Dean shook his head. “It’s just looking for a way out. They can’t spread and infect people through the air duct, if that is what you’re thinking. They don’t work that way.”

“Thank God for that.” Fornel replied.

They all turned their attention to the agent. 

“Dean!” Tony said, alarmed at Agent Sacks’ continued unresponsiveness.

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Fornell took a cautious step towards Sacks. He was slumped over in the chair now, his chin resting on his chest. Tobias could not tell if his agent was still alive or not.

“He’s alive, Tobias.” Dean reassured him as he removed the ropes that bound sacks to the chair.

Tobias looked again. “Really?” He studied his agent, looking for any movement. “how can you tell?”

“He’s breathing.” Sam stated. He started cleaning up the salt and paint from the floor.

Fornell heard it as he got closer. It sounded faint and labored. Tobias bent down in front of him. He made a face and then stood up again.

“What the…what the hell you guy? I didn’t see you touch him. How the hell did that happen?” Tobias asked, shaken by what he was looking at. Sack’s face was bloody. His clothes were torn. Sacks even looked like he had a black eye.

“We told you, Toby.” Dean replied. “They don’t like to let go.”

Tobias shook his head. “What do I tell him…about all this?”

“He had a bad dream?” Sam offered

“Tell him he had a hellish nightmare.” Dean told the agent as he helped his brother clean up the room. The elder Winchester grumbled. “It would be nice if those demonic bastards wouldn’t rearrange the furniture every time they left a human body! Douche Bags! And we end up having to leave money to repair the room!” The demon had overturned the chairs to the kitchenette, broke both table lamps beside the beds. It had even torn down the curtains on the main windows. Its last action was to blow opened the cabinet doors, knocking dishes out and breaking a few of them, before it finally escaped through the vent.

“So, what Sacks, uh, I mean the demon was saying…? What did he mean? Things were just getting started, more to come. They were coming in from everywhere. What did he mean about Crowley’s plan?” Tobas was very confused, and it scared him.

“We already knew Crowley had an end game. That’s not surprising.” Dean said as he Sam and Tony finished getting the room back in order.

Tony stopped cleaning up for a moment. “Maybe exorcising this demon set a chain of events into motion.”

“What events?” Sam asked. He had no idea what it could be. Crowley had his hands into so many things.

“He set us up. He found out about you and Fornell.” Dean said to Tony.

Tony and Fornell just looked at the elder Winchester.

“Trust me, Crowley has his ways.” Dean countered.

Tony nodded. Crowley gets you out of the way. He has you put into a federal prison. He’s free to….”

“There are other hunters, right?” Fornell inquired. He wasn’t sure. But, he thought, there had to be others out there who did what the Winchesters did.

“Yeah!” Sam replied as he finished picking p the last of the broken dishes. “But, they only deal with monsters. This heave, Hell stuff…way above their pay grade.”

“They don’t believe in God? Satan?” Toby asked.

“Sure, but not in the manner we’ve experienced them.” Dean told him.

Tony shook his head. “I’m not exactly sure what that means. But, I would guess that guy, Crowley, had probably already gotten all the alphabet agencies out looking for you! You need to leave! Like, now!”

“We’ll take care of Sacks…explain things away.” Tobias agreed. HE didn’t want to see the Winchesters put in prison either. “GO!” He urged.

“But…we don’t know if….” Sam started.

“If we need you, we’ll call.” Tony reassured him.

“Yeah, we got this! Go! Get out of here!” Fornell urged again.

By the time Sacks was coming too, Sam and Dean were packed and heading out the door.

FBI Agent Ron Sacks groaned as he lifted his head off his chest. His head was killing him, and he felt like he had been hit and then ran over by a semi-truck.

“What the…?!” Sacks said, looking about the room. His face was sore and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

“…kicked your ass, Sacks.” Tony said, thinking of something fast. “I warned you about NCIS jurisdiction.”

“You’re not getting away with this, DiNoteso!” Fornell caught on quickly and added just the right amount of anger and indignation. “I’m putting in a call to Gibbs! …and Vance!”

Tony retorted. “Good! They both will want to know what the FBI is doing working our case!”

Sacks shook his head. He didn’t remember any case. Actually, he barely remembered leaving the office to get here. He was coming to himself a little more as the moments passed. “Where the rest of the team?” He asked Tony.

“I was running down other leads. I just happened to be the closest.” Tony snapped. “Do you really want to get into a pissing match over this again, Slacks,” Tony paused. “Considering what just happened to you?”

Sacks shook his head, again. He was still a little fuzzy on what happened over the last couple of hours of his life. He looked up at Tony and started to speak.

Fornell glared at his agent. “Don’t!” He shook his head. “Tuck it back in, Boys! We don’t have time for this. You,” He said to Sacks. “need to get to the hospital and get checked out.”

“I’ll get you for this, DiNozzo!” Sack growled as he and Fornell worked to get him standing. He was wobbly at first. But, he was able to walk out.

“Keep, the dream alive, Slacks!” Tony called to Sacks as he and Fornell exited the motel room.

 

THE END


End file.
